


Missing Pieces

by backtofive



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/pseuds/backtofive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>btw, this is just an INTRO, okay guys? The actuall fic will be posted as soon as possible!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Missing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> btw, this is just an INTRO, okay guys? The actuall fic will be posted as soon as possible!

The day was a beautiful day and for once, he stopped his bike to look at the flowers. Baby Blue Eyes. In flower language, those tiny blue, pretty flowers means "success everywhere", according to his late mom, and she used to say that the colour was almost exactly like his eyes, prettier than everything.

He dismounted the bike with a smirk.

Success everywhere huh?

A shadow passed over him, blocking the sunlight for a millisecond, perhaps. He looked up and saw a black feather floating, spiralling slowly in the wind. There was a crow flying above the Baby Blue Eyes hill and Akihito felt less lonely.

Akihito frowned. He didn't really know all that much about birds, but that black one seemed to be too big for a crow. A raven, maybe?

He bent a little to open his camera and check the battery and film out of habit. He had looked at it before leaving home that morning. He turned it on to capture his 'friend's' picture while he was landing... on someone's shoulder.

Surprised, he stepped back and bumped into the bike, knocking it to the ground.

The man was wearing a dark three piece suit and just like the raven's feathers, his hair was pitch-black. The man was so handsome that it took his breath away. Blushing, he gripped his camera tighter and raised it to shoot but as the man glanced at him with his golden eyes a gust of wind hit him with several delicate blue petals and he closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened his eyes, the man and the raven were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Today is my birthday!! I am posting this intro cuz I wanted to post something on my birthday as a gift to my readers!  
> Guys I've been working on 2 collabs, some old fics and this one, please be patient!!!


End file.
